the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
Vera Devenish
Vera Devenish is the replacement housemother at Anubis House, who replaces Trudy Rehmann, Trudy ends up getting a job at the Treasures of Egypt exhibit. Vera has a dark side and a normal side normal side is just a way to trick Victor to get to the mask since shes working with Rufus. In House of Protection / House of Letters, she is seen taking a phone call from someone outside of the house and telling them "I'm in." It was revealed in House of Who? / House of Fraud that she works undercover for The Collector (Rufus Zeno). She was working for him and The Collector made her look for Frobisher-Smythe objects all around the house and school, Such as: The Mask of Anubis and possibly even the Cup of Ankh . Since arriving at Anubis House, Vera has spied on Victor, spied on the members of Sibuna, worked her way into Victor's favor, and challenged Trudy to a bake off and cheated her way into winning by buying the bake, which Ms Andrews found the reciept for and began to suspect her. Fans popularly believed she is The Collector, however, many others believe she just works for him. She is a liar, and no one knows the truth about Vera Devenish or her shadowy past. She blackmails many people, including Jasper.In House of Heists/House of Alibis Vera steals the Ox Bell from the exibit at first Trudy thought Fabian stole it but now she knows it was Vera because she leaves a scrap of her Fushia sweater by accident and Trudy discovers it, she then puts the ox bell on Fabian's bed. In House of Duplicates/House of Hauntings it is revealed that she is not the Collector, as she is seen with the Collector when talking to Jasper. Rufus told Vera if she doesn't find the mask she would be killed. In the Season 2 finale, she was told to stay outside the Libary. She most likely saw the whole event and fled after Rufus' demise. In House of Missions / House of Captives / House of the Chosen / House of Freedom, she is forced to leave Anubis House. View the' Vera Devenish Gallery' Relationships 'Victor Rodenmaar' (2012-present; Pretended infatuation) Vera pretended to like Victor only to get information out of him for The Collector (Rufus). However, it is possible that she started to like him, but Rufus began to threaten Vera with death if he didn't get the Mask of Anubis. Both of them have stuffed animals, Victor's is Corbierre, Vera's is Dolores. 'Jasper Choudhary' (2012-present; blackmailing him) ''' Vera is using Jasper to get information for "The Collector." When Jasper tries to stand up to her, she threatens Fabian's safety, and since Jasper is Fabian's godfather, he feels only wants to protect him. Now Jasper isn't taking any of Vera's blackmails and Vera doesn't blackmail him anymore since he found out who The Collector is. Trudy Rehmann '''(2012-present; enemies) Vera and Trudy don't go well with each other. The two have a bake off during the Egyptian exhibition where Vera cheated by buying a chocolate cake and won. Trudy has also seemed to be suspicious of Vera's actions throught the episodes. Recently, Vera gave Trudy over to the Collector to kindnap her because Trudy figured out her theft of an Ox bell that belonged to the exhibit, Treasures of Egypt.Vera kidnaps Trudy so that Trudy would't tell anyone. She was taken to the barn owned by Rufus Zeno in the first season when he kidnaps Patricia. Later in the barn scenes she is visited by Zeno and is given food rashons. On the brink of survival, her pleas to be set free fail. Found by Sibuna and Jerome, Trudy was rescued, but the barn door fell down because alfie crashed a mini-tractor, giving her amnesia and crushing the Dollhouse and Sibuna's hope for finding the mask Vera made sure Trudy won't get her memory back. The last memory Trudy said she had was Vera winning the bake off. Vera felt "bad" about stealing her memory so she said Trudy won. This is the only time in the season she is seen caring for someone other than herself and Rufus. 'Sibuna' '(2012-present; enemies) ' She knows that Sibuna is up to something. She sets up that the students are in the cellar because she had the key and she opened it and put the key in the keyhole and told Victor that some of the students had gone down in the Cellar. She also suggests to Victor that the office of Robert Frobisher-Smythe should be left undisturbed, so Sibuna will not know that they went exploring in the hidden office. She and Victor work hard to complete the tasks before the Sibunas. She steals the ox bell from the exhibit to help them finish a tast faster, and attempts to have them caught with the stolen artifact so they could get into trouble and get them out of her and Victor's way. Vera doesn't know that Sibuna has already finished the reflectors task until she eavesdrops on Sibuna. She comes up with the plan to brainwash Sibuna using an Egyptian memory box in order to use them as pawns and play the game the way Victor wants, though she fails because Alfie and Amber heard about her plan and Sibuna fooled her into thinking they were what they needed: pawns. Trivia * Vera is one of two characters, the other being Victor, who has a fake pet that they talk to. * Vera works for the Collector A.K.A Rufus Zeno . * Vera wants to stay a mortal rather then become a god with Rufus. * Vera seemed to have true feelings for Victor. * She has the never before seen Snake Amulet. * The mask that she gave Rufus for his ceremony was actually the true mask; it was missing it's third eye, which made it useless. *It is unknown what happened to her after the Season 2 finale, but she most likely saw the event and left. *Vera worked with Rufus strictly for monetary reasons Quotes "I have no idea who you ate talking about. Who is RZ!?" "Soon they will all be playing to our tune, even Victor." "I'm in." Category:Minor Characters Category:Females Category:Adults Category:Characters Category:House of Anubis Category:Villains